Ghrelin, often called “the hunger hormone”, is an omnipresent circulating hormone that is released by the stomach and other peripheral organs into the bloodstream. In its acylated form (acyl-ghrelin), it can cross the blood-brain barrier and bind to central ghrelin receptors (growth hormone secretagogue receptor 1a, or GHSR). GHSRs are abundant in classic hypothalamic hunger regions. Also, ghrelin levels can be rapidly elevated within minutes during anticipatory hunger states. GHSRs are widely distributed throughout the brain including brain regions not typically associated with hunger, such as the basolateral complex of the amygdala (BLA), a brain region important for regulating fear. There are many contradictory findings on the role of the hormone ghrelin in aversive processing.